


Greyback's Pup

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Pack Family, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being thrown out of house Harry has no choice but to look for any living relative that he still has. When he finds out that he has a lord of his parent's last friend that can take him in, he jumps in head on... maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracaenia (Arel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/gifts), [Riddle-Snape (ff.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Riddle-Snape+%28ff.net%29).



> **Spoilers:** If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Beta:**  [Arel o imladris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel), [Riddle-Snape](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3344747/%20)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:**  none
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** adoption
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 732
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Prologue**

Harry looked at the letter in his hands. His first letter ever from Sirius. Sure he had a Godfather, but didn’t he have any other family? It wasn’t like Sirius could take him in any time soon…

“What is that on your hands, boy? Not another slip for me to sign, is it?” his Uncle asked as Harry approached him.

Harry shook his head.

“No, it’s my Godfather’s… you might have heard of him; Sirius Black the mass murderer.” Harry stated before putting his luggage in the car’s trunk. It was funny to watch his Uncle go deep purple. “He likes to keep tabs on me and all that,” He added before sitting down on the backseat.

Uncle Vernon entered the car.

“If he’s your Godfather why doesn’t he take you in? Most likely he doesn’t like you at all.” Dudley taunted from his place by Harry’s side.

Harry glared at him.

“Did the part of him being a mass murderer don’t get into you? He’s a fugitive convict. There’s no way he can take me in.” Harry argued. “But he sure as hell can come and check in on me if I go too long without letters…” he added conspiratorially.

As one the three Dursleys all tensed. Harry looked out the window in silence. Now that he thought about it… Why hadn’t Lupin take him in? It couldn’t just be because of the werewolf thing…

“That’s it! I'm not going to take a boy in with the danger or murderer suddenly entering my house out of nowhere!” Uncle Vernon suddenly hissed and stopped the car and pulled Harry, his trunk and owl out of the car before driving away.

Harry scratched the back of his head. At least the man could have left him next to a bus station or something… Harry sighed and took his wand out. He had no other choice, did he now? Without doing any magic Harry pointed his wand out and hoped it worked. Luckily it did and in no time Harry was inside the bus going to Diagon Alley.

“So, Neville, what happened this time?” Stan asked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, using the name Harry had used the first time around.

“My Uncle kicked me out… again.” He answered truthfully.

“Why did he do that?”

“Because he hates magic.” Harry replied looking out the window.

Stan knocked on the window of Ernie, the driver.

“Stop at Gringotts instead, Ernie.” He said to the driver before turning to Harry again, who was looking back confused. “Goblins can do you a blood test, there must be some blood magical family still alive. Every pureblood family is connected in some way so… and your father was a pureblood.”

Harry blushed and nodded thankfully.

**-GP-**

Harry grabbed the parchment as his blood moved forming lines and the lines forming letters, which turned into words.

**_Birth Name:_ **

  * _Harry James Potter_



**_Birth Date:_ **

  * _31 July 1980_



**_Blood Status:_ **

  * _Halfblood_



**_Creature Status:_ **

  * _Human_
  * _Wizard_



**_Gender:_ **

  * _Male_



**_Status:_ **

  * _Virgin_



**_Parents:_ **

  * _James Charlus Potter_
  * _Lily Rose Potter – née Evans_



**_Godparents:_ **

  * _Sirius Orion Black_
  * _Alice Mary Longbottom – née Bell_



**_Soul parent:_ **

  * _Tom Marvolo Riddle_



**_Magical mentor:_ **

  * _Sirius Orion Black_



**_Family Lord:_ **

  * _Fenrir Liam Greyback (Greyback / Lupin)_
  * _Honoria Rolanda Pettigrew (Pettigrew)_
  * _Sirius Orion Black (Black / Potter)_
  * _Tom Marvolo Riddle (Gaunt / Peverell / Riddle / Slytherin)_



**_Children:_ **

  * _– – –_



**_Heir:_ **

  * _Black_
  * _Gaunt_
  * _Greyback_
  * _Pettigrew_
  * _Peverell_
  * _Potter_
  * _Riddle_
  * _Slytherin_



**_Speciality:_ **

  * _Parselmagic_



Harry hummed. So Sirius was out. His Godmother was a Longbottom, but Neville lived with his Gran which meant that his Godmother was most likely dead. Tom Riddle – aka Lord Voldemort - was also out of the picture. Peter Pettigrew’s family was also a family that he would never be able to trust, even if the woman was nothing like Wormtail. So that left with Fenrir Greyback. Harry had never heard of him… and he was the Lupins Family Lord. Surely Moony’s Family Lord couldn’t be a bad person, right?

The goblin picked the parchment and started to look it up.

“Which of your Lords do you desire me to contact?” the goblin asked.

Harry took a deep breath. He sure hoped he was making the right choice.

“Greyback.”

The goblin’s eyes twinkled as he nodded and left the room. Harry wondered if he had made the wrong choice…

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter I –Life Changes–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**  [Arel o imladris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel), [Riddle-Snape](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3344747/%20)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:**  FG/RL
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** adoption
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  2,166
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter I**

**–Life Changes–**

Harry released Hedwig from her cage, petting her as he waited, and after a few minutes the goblin returned with a silver haired man whose face and arms were full of scars. The man’s golden eyes immediately found Harry, his look was feral.

“So you are Remus Lupin’s pup.” The man said in a very strong manly voice.

Harry wasn’t sure what the man meant by that, but when before he only had feared to have made the wrong choice, now he was sure of it.

“Ex- excuse me?” he asked.

“You are the son of Remus Lupin’s friend.” The man claryfied with a sneer. “His wolf side took you as his own cub as wolves see every cub in the pack as their owns, even when they’re not. And as you aren’t an actual cub, I’ll call you pup instead.”

Cub, of course Lupin was a werewolf.

“Yes, sir.” Harry answered, nodding.

Greyback grinned, and his smile was even more feral than his look, his teeth were razor-sharp white.

“I'm Fenrir Greyback, Remus is my cub.” Harry frowned confused. “I'm his sire.”

‘Sire?’ Harry wondered mentally only for his eyes to grow suddenly.

“You’re a werewolf?” he asked before he could even stop his words.

“Indeed.” The ma-werewolf stated amused before turning to the goblin and signing something the goblin had for him. “I have to say I'm surprised. I would have expected Remus to have already taken you in. But I suppose that I should not be that surprised. That cub does fears his wolf side…” Greyback approached Harry and grabbed the trunk from the floor as if it was nothing, Harry’s eyes grew at the man’s strength. “Let’s go, pup. That is, if you still want to have dinner before the rest of the pack eats it all.”

Harry’s belly grumbled at the mention of food which made Greyback laugh and drag him out of Gringotts, while Hedwig flew to Harry’s shoulder as Harry grabbed her cage.

“You said pack?” Harry asked.

Greyback nodded.

“Don’t worry, pup. None of them will touch you.” The man said, looking around as they walked. “We don’t turn people at random, you know? You already are a pup of the pack so you won’t be touched unless you’ll want to be turned in the future.”

“What about Lupin?” Harry asked, looking up at the werewolf. Greyback looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “He told me about the way he was turned. He certainly did not want that.”

Greyback’s face went rigid as the werewolf snarled angrily.

“Remus is domesticated. If he would stop fighting his inner wolf he would realize of the real reason he was turned, instead of wasting his power.”

Harry hummed and looked ahead, knowing that he had talked out of line.

“Domesticated?” he asked instead, trying to change topics and at the same time wanting to understand how his new mentor saw the world.

“You know the real meaning behind that word, pup?” Greyback asked. “ _To be accustomed to living near and being used by Men._ ” The man added with a snarl. “That’s what Remus are. He refuses his wolf side and at the same time lets Humans to tell him what he must be and what he must do, so… domesticated.”

“Bu… werewolves have laws?”

“Yes. We have the alpha wolf, and the beta wolf, they are the ones who turns the wolves of our pack and who keeps the order in the pack. I'm the alpha wolf of our pack so not even the beta will dare to argue against your not being a real cub but simply a pup.” Greyback added the last part as if to calm Harry down, what didn’t work at all. “You ask a lot of questions, pup.”

Harry blushed lowering his head.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

The man’s hand appeared on Harry’s base of the neck and Harry suddenly had the mental image of a mother dog grabbing her puppies by the neck with her mouth, he supposed this was mostly alike for a werewolf in human form.

“I'm not chastising you, pup. You have questions, you’re free to ask them, I’ll answer them to the best of my abilities. Every new cub who joins the family always has those kind of questions.”

Harry nodded, but still didn’t raise his head.

“Yes, sir.” He mumbled.

“Alpha.” Harry glanced up confused. “That’s what everyone calls me in the pack. You wizards say that I'm your Mentor and Lord, we call it Alpha. That’s the name you should use.”

Harry nodded.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Greyback grinned down at Harry.

“Good. I see you’re still scared of making questions… Looks like I will have to unteach everything that those humans have taught you, in order for you to gain some self-esteem. If I tell you that it’s okay to make questions, then it is okay to ask them. If I tell you to stop, you stop. What I say is law. The same for the beta, although if the beta makes you an order that goes against what I said previously you can came to me about it.” Harry nodded in a blink of an eye. “If you were an actual cub it would be easier, because you would feel compelling in your very being to obey to what I tell you to do.”

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to ask something but stopped himself.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“What was it?” Greyback asked and when Harry raised an eyebrow the man sent Harry a pointed look. “You were going to ask me about something. What was it?”

Harry scratched the back of his head, which was an odd action considering the big hand on the base of his neck.

“You said that your word is law… then why don’t you order Lupin to come back to the pack?” he asked, wondering if he was going too far.

The hand on his neck moved, massaging his neck as if congratulating Harry for wording his question.

“Like I said… there’s a reason why I turned Remus before his approval. That’s what happens when I found him for the first time in my wolf form, otherwise I would have waited to when he was ready, trust me. It’s not abnormal for a cub to come to me and say that they found him or her.” Harry frowned confused and Greyback laughed at Harry’s face. “Mate, pup. Remus is my mate.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

“Mate as in…” Greyback nodded. “But you’re both me… male werewolves.” Harry added the last part in an afterthought.

“You weren’t raised by wizards, were you?” Harry shook his head. “Thought so… Yes we’re mates and yes we’re both males. If we so want we can still have children with the help of magic, not that any wizards would ever help us as they consider us too dangerous to reproduce.”

Harry blushed and lowered his head. Greyback entered one a door in Knockturn Alley - the teenager wondered how he hadn’t realized that they were in that dark alley - and pushed the teen into a huge fireplace in the room not even acknowledging the man behind the counter. Harry shivered at the idea of having to floo again but Greyback pushed Harry’s trunk to a man that stood by the fireplace and apparently was waiting for them.

“Go ahead, make sure to warn everyone that we have a new pup.” The man nodded and disappeared into the fire with Harry’s trunk and Hedwig’s empty cage. Greyback turned to Harry. “Send your owl, she’ll find us on her own easily. It’s not good for her to be transported through floo.”

Harry nodded, approached the door at once and picked a small parchment tying it to her leg before sending her off, then he approached Greyback who pulled him to his chest and entered the fire with Harry. When they left the fire a woman was already there waiting for them.

“Alpha.” She said with a bow of head.

Greyback nodded back and pushed Harry towards her.

“That’s Remus’ pup.” Greyback said, introducing a blushing Harry who had fallen on the woman’s strong but slim arms. “He’s hungry so don’t take too long to get him ready.” He added and the woman nodded.

Greyback left the small tent they were in. Harry stood ashamed, looking around. Where the hell was he in?

“Raised by muggle humans or wizard humans?” the woman asked.

“Muggle, ma’am.” Harry answered.

“Very well. This is a magical wigwam. As we travel from place to place instead of using caves or sleeping under the stars, we sleep in wigwams and this is one of them.. Inside here we can use the fireplace to floo.” She explained with a smile as she guided Harry out of the tent where he saw a huge fire several feet away, while there were at least 15 tents, or wigwams as the woman called them, next to the one he had just left. The woman entered a small one with Harry. “This is where you’re going to stay.”

Harry’s eyes grew at the realization that the inside was a lot bigger than the outside. There was some kind of common room and two rooms.

“You’re stay in this room and Alpha sleeps in this one.” Harry tensed turning to the woman. She smiled amused. “As alpha’s mate’s pup it’s only right for you to sleep in alpha’s wigwam.” She explained. “I'm Gena.”

“Harry.” Harry replied.

Gena put her hand on Harry’s back of the neck like Greyback had done.

“Your trunk is in your room, do you want to change clothes before heading off to dinner?” she asked.

Harry shook his head and she nodded back, turning them around and leaving the wigwam, heading towards the fire Harry had seen earlier where people were sitting around. Harry could see that some of them were arguing with Greyback who didn’t seem to care about them as he drank from a tankard.

“Are they arguing because of me?” he mumbled embarrassed.

“Yes.” Gena answered. “That’s why he left you with me. I’ll watch over you when he can’t. I was a witch before being turned into a werewolf so I can also tutor you in your schooling.”

The two arrived the campfire and at once the arguing werewolves looked at Harry before turning around and heading off to the wigwams. Gena pulled Harry to one of the tree-trunks and pushed him onto it, before approaching the fire where a huge saucepan was cooking. She opened the lid and, grabbing a plate from seemingly out of nowhere, she served it with food out of the pan and handed it over to Harry before sitting down by his side. Harry looked at his soup that looked a lot like chicken soup with the difference that he was sure it wasn’t chicken that he was going to eat.

“I don’t want to cause trouble, Alpha.” He mumbled.

Not even half an hour ago Harry would not have thought twice about running away from a werewolf pack, but Greyback had started to grow on him. Harry heard everyone around gasp and wondered if he had done something wrong, when a man approached, offering Harry a tankard. Harry accepted it with a nod and drank from it before devolving it, wondering what was going on. He could feel Greyback’s eyes on the two of them as it happened but the man made no move to stop it.

“Welcome to the pack, pup.” The man added, drinking from the drink himself. “You must be starving. Eat, you’ll have time for introductions and werewolf etiquette in the morning.” The man added offering Harry a spoon.

Harry accepted it and started eating his soup. After dinner, Gena walked Harry back to his wigwam and to his room, only then did she left him. Harry change clothes to his sleepwear, went to a private bathroom in his room. When he left Greyback was there by the door with his arms crossed, probably waiting for Harry.

“Alpha.” Harry mumbled.

Greyback snorted, rolling his eyes.

“One word and you managed to win over all of the pack, you know that? You just had to call me alpha and you won them all.”

Harry hummed.

“So that’s what happened.”

Greyback nodded while looking at Harry’s clothes with a frown.

“And don’t ever drink anything someone offers you again unless me or Gena is there to say you can.” Harry nodded. “It could have been poisoned.” Harry’s eyes grew, he hadn’t pondered on that possibility. “I’ll tell Gena to check your clothes in the morning. They’re too large for you. Why didn’t your old family give you better clothes?”

“Because they were my cousin’s old ones.” Harry answered ashamed.

If possible Greyback’s eyes narrowed further.

“We’ll take care of that then tomorrow, now sleep.” Harry nodded. Greyback approached and, leaning down – and to Harry’s most mortification – kissed the back of Harry’s neck. “Good night, pup!”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering my beta didn't knew what a tankard was, here it is a picture:
> 
>  


	3. Chapter II  -Welcome to the Pack-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **non beta read, chapter will be reuploaded when beta has finished betaying**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **non beta read, chapter will be reuploaded when beta has finished betaying**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:**  FG/RL
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** ()
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:**  2,805
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter II**

**-Welcome to the Pack-**

Remus looked up when his pup’s owl entered his living room through the open window. Sirius looked up, his face opening in a great smile at the idea that Harry was sending him a letter but the owl stopped before Remus. Remus glanced at his friend and then at the owl, picking the parchment she had on her leg and read it. It were Gringotts official adopting papers between Fenrir Greyback and Harry Potter.

“What is it? What did Pup sent you?” Sirius asked, bringing Remus back to reality.

“Harry was adopted,” Remus mumbled and Sirius stood at once to see it. Remus offered it to Sirius. “By Greyback!”

“What?” Sirius asked open mouthed, snatching the parchment and reading it. “Why did he of all people had to adopt Harry?”

Remus picked the parchment that was joined with the adoption parchment, only now noticing it, and, looking it up, realized of the reason why.

“Because Harry made a blood test.” Sirius looked up from the adoption to the parchment in Remus’ hands. “He saw my surname and probably thought that it was the best option.”

Sirius snarled punching the table.

“Damn it, Harry. There has to be something I can do…”

“You’re a runaway convict murderer, Sirius. Even if you still are Harry’s magical mentor and Greyback hasn’t taken it from you, you wouldn’t be able to even take him to court without getting the kiss first. The only other person in this list who could fight him is Alice and we both know what happened to her. Or Riddle and neither I nor you know who he is…”

Sirius frowned and looked at the blood test parchment.

“Good point, actually. Who is Riddle and how did he soul adopt Harry? And why didn’t Harry choose him over Greyback?”

“Probably because of his lordship claim that he has over Harry.” Remus commented pointing it to Sirius.

“Slytherin… yeah that would keep almost anyone away. But Greyback?”

Remus sighed.

“I’ll contact Dumbledore about this. Surely the wizard will know what to do.”

Sirius grumbled but didn’t argue.

**-GP-**

Life in the pack was peaceful, most of the time Harry either spent with Gena learning or with Greyback who was teaching him which plants to choose and which to avoid. Greyback always expected Harry to make questions, even when Harry didn’t make them, so Harry started mentally noting down questions he had to later on make with the man when the two were alone again. But mostly Greyback taught him what being the heir of so many families really meant in the Wizardry World.

During the first moon Gena took Harry to his wigwam earlier than usual and put him in his room with a warning not to leave. Harry stayed inside all night as the wolves walked outside. The second night Harry stayed at his room door looking at the wigwam door and a huge silver wolf was there securing the wigwam. Harry didn’t need to know that that wolf was Greyback. Even in wolf form the man protected him and that was something Harry had never had.

“What is it, pup?” Greyback asked in one of their walks around the camp.

“If I told you that you have been more my family than my muggle family ever was, would you believe me?” Harry asked while grabbing the blueberries to take back to the camp.

Greyback hummed and approached Harry, pulling him to his shoulder so Harry could get higher. Harry smiled down at the man and continued.

“Your family didn’t treat you right, from what I see so it doesn’t surprise me. Your part of the pack - cub or pup doesn’t matter - so don’t worry, you’ll always be treated as a ‘family’ here.”

“Not everyone thinks like that.” Harry mumbled, thinking of the werewolves that still avoided him every time he approached them by accident.

“And I'm still the alpha of this pack and I say you’re a pup of the pack. My mate’s pup for that matter. That makes you higher than any other cub in the pack.” Harry blushed, looking down at the man who laughed. “You’ll get used to it eventually.”

Harry nodded in silence and returned to his job. Suddenly Harry felt Greyback tense and grab Harry pulling him down to his feet before turning to the side in a feral position. Then coming from the woods an owl appeared and flew to Harry, leaning on his offered arm.

“It’s just an owl, Alpha.” Harry argued amused, petting the owl.

Greyback snarled as Harry took the letter from the owl who then flew away.

“What is it?”

“Hogwarts letter.” Harry replied looking at the crest on the letter before looking up to the man.

“Save it on your pockets. When we return you can give it to Gena so she’ll know what kind of books they use in whatever year you would go to.”

Harry tensed, his eyes growing wide.

“I'm not going to Hogwarts?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“Let’s go back, you already caught enough berries.” Greyback snarled in his alpha’s voice that he uses when he expect to be obeyed and started walking away.

Harry contained his retort and followed the werewolf. Then that also meant he wouldn’t be allowed to go see the Quidditch cup after all. Honestly what did he expect? Of course Greyback wouldn’t let him leave the pack. He was part of the pack now, he was supposed to stay 24/7 from now on. Never see Ron and Hermione again… Sirius… Hagrid…

Harry wanted to be angry, he had every right to be angry, but he couldn’t. He had brought this on himself when he had chosen the man as his magical mentor. Sure he enjoyed living with the pack but he also missed Hogwarts and his friends. Seeing them arrive, Gena approached Harry with a smile. Harry stopped by her side while Greyback continued on, normally Harry would have stayed the rest of the day with the werewolf but at the moment that wouldn’t be a good idea, wouldn’t Harry say something he shouldn’t before the pack. He already had a few wolves who didn’t like him, he didn’t want to create more.

Gena looked at the berries basket only to frown confused.

“You found few berries this time. Normally you bring twice the amount. Couldn’t you find more?” she asked as she guided him to the wigwam where the pack saved the food.

Harry picked his letter and gave it to her, not releasing the basket the whole time. Gena frowned confused and picked it, as soon as she saw the emblem in the back she understood. Gena nodded back and took him to the larder wigwam where they stored the berries before she took him to his and Greyback’s wigwam. When they were inside Gena took her wand out and several spells were casted around the door and the wigwam’s walls. Finally Gena sat on one of the chairs before Harry.

“Scream all you want.” Harry opened his mouth to argue that he wasn’t about to scream when she smiled and took a hand to her nose. “I could smell your angry hormones all the way from the other side of the camp. That’s why I dared to approach you two when you usually would’ve stayed with Alpha. The simple fact that you stayed with me proves how you were angry with Alpha and not with something that happened in the forest. At first I thought that maybe it was because of the lack of berries, but this…” Gena showed the letter, “tells me otherwise.”

Harry grumbled and sat before the wolf.

“What is his issue with letting me go to Hogwarts after all? He refused to answer and limited to say that I had enough berries.”

“Humans are afraid of werewolves. At school people would keep telling you how wrong it was to be with us, try to turn you against us and, at the same time, attempt at wining the rights as your mentor from Alpha.”

“This is my family, I would never be turned against you all.” Harry argued, making Gena smile back.

“Besides you are Alpha’s mate pup. Anyone can see that he pays special attention to you than he does any other cub in the pack. It is not abnormal to protect your mate’s cub better than you protect the rest of the packs cubs. But when there are pups… it’s not as usual. Besides Alpha is the Alpha of the pack.”

Harry grumbled pulling his legs up and hugging them.

“I didn’t ask for special attention.”

Gena chuckled.

“No, you didn’t. But he still protects you better than any wolf protect his own mate’s cub.”

“Gena…” Gena hummed in question as Harry was looking at the animal skin from which were made the wigwam. “Why did you turn into a werewolf?”

“You remember the Beta, right?” she asked.

Harry hummed, looking at her. Yes, he remembered the werewolf who had offered him a drink on the first night.

“When he found his mate, he wasn’t her first. She already had a child. Of course he courted his mate and took the pup in as his own - not like Alpha does with you, if I might add, but as pack treats their cubs as a whole – and when both mate and pup where mentally and psychologically ready, they were turned. By the time I was turned, I had already completed my Hogwarts education. At Hogwarts I had to keep a secret about who my Mother’s lover was. Beta to this day still treats me like that pup he met that had to pretend he was a ‘human’ at school so her colleagues wouldn’t pick on her family. To this day, Beta still hasn’t come to terms that he wasn’t my Mother’s first and he has me to prove it.” Gena explained. “Alpha knows how hard it was and is for me to be taken into a family that only accepted me because my Mother was the Beta’s mate. To know that the Beta only took me in but still doesn’t approve the ground I walk in because of my Mother. I suppose that is also why Alpha treats you different. You are his mate’s pup, what must mean that his mate must have found another lover, but even so he still treats you as if you were his own.”

Harry blushed and looked the other way again.

“Lupin is not my Father. He is… was one of the best friends of my dead parents. The Dark Lord killed my parents and I was sent to my Mother’s muggle family. I never knew of magic until I arrived Hogwarts, so I'm practically a muggleborn. Even so Hogwarts is my home, more than my uncles ever were. Last school year I found that I had a Godfather and then my uncles refusing to have a ‘mass murderer’ over their heads threw me out. When I was going to Diagon Alley, Stanley Shunpike from the Knight Bus said that every wizardry family was blood connected so maybe I would find a family who would take me in. When I made the blood test Fenrir Greyback appeared as one of family Lords, being my family Lord of the Greyback and Lupin family. I suppose that Lupin has made me his heir in case something happened to him as I'm also the heir of my parents other two friends family. I choose Alpha to be contacted but I could’ve chosen Peter Pettigrew’s mother instead. Besides, there was one more Lord of the family in the group… one that even if the man was alive I would’ve never chosen.”

Gena hummed and Harry felt her move, as she stood, approached and sat at his side, putting her hand on his neck.

“Why not choose Lady Pettigrew? From what I know of the Wizardry World, Pettigrew won an Order of Merlins, first class for facing Sirius Black.”

Harry snorted.

“Pettigrew delivered my parents to Voldemort.” He argued making the werewolf’s skin grow goosebumps. “Sorry.” He added, looking at her, but she shook her head. “Sirius is my Godfather and he was framed by Pettigrew who faked his own death. Pettigrew’s alive. I could never trust his family after finding out what the son did.”

“Is understandable… what about this other person? When someone is a Lord they stop being and the lord title passes to the heir mentor if the Lord dies and there’s no other heir of age.”

Harry groaned.

“Tell that to the Dark Lord who refuses to stay dead.”

Gena’s eyes grew amused.

“He made you his…?” she asked as if to make sure.

Harry nodded.

“Soul adopted me, actually. Whatever that means.”

“Soul adoption?” Gena asked puzzled. “Are you certain it wasn’t soul mate or blood adoption or…”

Harry’s cheeks went deep red.

“I'm certain. And don’t ever mention him and me and the word mate ever again. He killed my parents for Christ sake.” Harry hissed, making Gena laugh. “It’s not funny.”

“But it is, pup. It is. So the Dark Lord has created an adoption never heard of before just so he could claim you?”

Harry glared at the amused werewolf that was having way too much fun implying something between him and his parent’s murderer.

“Didn’t I just mention that he murdered my parents when I was a baby, before my own eyes, and then tried to kill me? And that I can still hear my parents screams?”

Even then Gena didn’t lost the smile on her face.

“Did I mention that Beta killed my biological Father before he took me and my Mother to live with the pack?” she argued back, making Harry gape at her. “Yes, he did. I was 7 at the time. Too young to understand what he had done. The only reason he didn’t attempt at killing me was because he smelled me and recognised the smell as his mate’s smell. He was in wolf form at the time and my Mother was out. Couple hours later, after he turned back into his human form, I took him to the bathroom and offered him some of my Father’s clothes. It was around then that Mother arrived, she worked as healer, you see. First thing she saw was the front door forced from its place, which had obviously been done by a huge animal in rage. Then she run upstairs and found my Father, as she was crying she looked for me and I approached her. I was too young to understand why Father was lying down on the floor with his wand in hand before my door. Then Beta left the bathroom with father’s clothes on and no blood on himself. He had smelled my Mother in the house when he was in the wolf form and decontrolled himself - it happens, as it happened with Alpha’s mate. Seeing me in my Mother’s arms as she cried her dead lover must have brought his rage back because after that I remember my Mother grabbing her wand and put me behind her to protect me. If Beta would’ve want to kill us, he would’ve had done so. But that wasn’t his plan. He had found his mate and he would not lose her. So he told my Mother that she would either came with him and live with him at the pack or he would turn me into a werewolf with my consent or not.” Gena massaged Harry’s neck to relax him. “Beta had to crawl for the next couple of years in order for my Mother to even ponder in letting him court her.”

“But how could she? He had killed her husband…”

“Because although Humans don’t feel mates as werewolves does, my Mother was a healer and understood quickly enough of the reason why Beta was that way around her. Understanding and accepting are two different things. For example Alpha’s mate. He surely has felt the mate pull but still refuses it.”

Harry sighed and glanced down at his arms around his legs.

“What do you say about Hogwarts?” he asked.

“I say explain Alpha what Hogwarts means to you.” Harry nodded, not raising his head. “Does alpha know about the soul adoption?”

Harry shrugged.

**(TBC)**


End file.
